metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid: Other M: James' Mission
WARNING: THIS STORY IS SOMEWHAT GRAPHIC. Metroid: Other M told in somewhat different formats by James Pierce, the Deleter that was sent to kill any survivors or witnesses to the events of the Bottle Ship, and he does so whilst struggling to get into Samus' pants. Chapter 1: Thoughts I couldn't help but keep my thoughts from racing. To anyone who will read this sometime, my name's James Pierce. Hell, you might be one of my fellow troopers in Adam Malkovich's 07th platoon. You might be. Maybe not. Anyway, this first chapter of my demise is written on my PDA as we move towards the Bottle Ship. This seems to be a derelict facility, and yet we caught a distress signal coming from it. Maybe it isn't so derelict after all. I'm with an overly muscular group of men, not a woman, a goddess, in sight. There's Anthony Higgs, a black, bald-headed guy, the tallest and strongest of us, but he had a brutally slow-charging Plasma Gun. There's Lyle Smithsonian, a guy with a big nose and pretty young, late 30s, and museum for a last name. There's Maurice Favreau, a late 30s early 40s French man going bald fast. There's K.G. Misawa, an Asian youngster who is pretty scrawny but still muscular, and the only one who cares about fashion. Me? I have a van dyke beard and long stringy brown hair, and yes, I am a stud. I love women. Oh, I forgot to mention Commander Malkovich. His first name is Adam, and he's pretty late into his 30s. He's very compassionate, gruff but he holds a lot of respect for everyone who serves him. The one he most respects is Samus Aran. Just a few days ago she'd ended the threat of the Space Pirates forever, at the cost of planet Zebes' life, and a stupid little baby Metroid that she cared so much about. Aran was in rehab for a little bit, before she gave her report (I was actually in the audience) and left. If I'm not mistaken I think she had tears forming in her eyes. Aran is actually really sexy. I could bury my head in her breasts, and I need some way to puncture her armor. If I'm not mistaken (yes I said that twice), it's controlled by an immense amount of concentration, in other words if she's all stressed she loses the suit. Yes, I know, an emotionally controlled suit on a woman. Best idea ever. I need to stressen her out sometime so that I can show her a little game... It doesn't even matter that I'm 20, and Aran is 7 years older than me. All of us in the platoon think she had a strained romantic relationship with Malkovich. A little incident with his brother made her defect from being a police officer to bounty hunting, working alone and then taking down the Pirate base at Zebes, eradicating Phazon, saving the galaxy from Gorea, exterminating the Metroids, Space Pirates and Zebes. What would she do next? But the thing is, the Pirates and Metroids aren't dead. See here, the 7th platoon works for the Galactic Federation, and a little group here asked Malkovich to write a report on cloning Metroids and the feasability of using them as biological weaponry. Malkovich refused it because he really, really hates bioweapons. The Federation as a whole listened to him, but that little group? They terraformed a colony called the Bottle Ship, one of three in existence, into a bioweapon breeding project. As with all conspiracies, everyone who could not be trusted to not let the secret slip linking the Bottle Ship to the GF had to die. That was my job. They hired me to kill any survivors on the Bottle Ship, and thus I would also have to kill the soldiers if and when they found out about this whole thing. We landed and started exploring, until we heard another ship landing. A yellow and red figure ran into the picture and all of us aimed our weapons. Aran. She was here. But why?! Higgs, who was a good friend of hers, forcibly lowered my and Favreau's guns (thanks, I was about to puncture her suit) and called her princess, his nickname for her. She was my little princess doll, one I would take and play rough with. Her ex-boyfriend called her an outsider and she used a Missile on a shielded door. That opened it, but Malkovich didn't authorize her to use it. He said nothing and just left. Despite that, she followed us to where we encountered a dead body. Not by me, something else. "He's dead." I told her. "Someone, or something attacked him." A purple Brug crawled out and Smithsonian, an arachnophobic, used a fucking waste of ammo on a tiny Brug. I told him to stop, and he did. A hundred Brugs formed into a mass and all of us battled it. Aran was accepted onto the team, but her ex-boyfriend had some conditions. He gave us all orders. Smithsonian was to go to Sector 1, Favreau to Sector 2, Higgs Sector 3, me the Control Bridge, Misawa the residential quarters and Aran the System Management room to restore power. I headed into the left hatch, and waited for a bit after everyone had gone. Then, I went on the path to Sector 1. Smithsonian Terminated Steady, steady, aim... fire! A bullet to Smithsonian's head, and he was down. I dragged his body into the bushes and stripped him of explosives, to use on the Exam Center building here, before I took out my knife and opened his armor and chest up to look like he became an unfortunate meal. Little did I know he would actually receive such a fate. I quickly ran into the center, and began setting the explosives. I was setting the last one under the computer when Aran came in. Saying hi as innocently as I could to her, all the others came in, and I asked where's Lyle. The team just assumed he was late. Before I knew it, Favreau was busy repairing the damaged terminal. He told me if he couldn't fix it, then I'd have to hack it. Heh. Everyone left, including me, but we returned when the terminal was fixed. There, all of us found the purpose of this facility: to breed bioweapons. Great guys, now I have to kill you all. Aran and Malkovich would be the hardest. You know the power of love! Higgs had us search around for Dr. Madeline Bergman, the Development Director that I was told to kill by... Top Men, while Aran stayed behind. She passed us by and within seconds we heard a commotion, Space Pirates dropping into the scene! "Get back!" Samus stuck a hand out as I followed Higgs and Misawa. "I want all the soldiers to evacuate the building! Samus! Your orders are to take care of all enemy targets!" called Malkovich. Higgs cried out her name as Malkovich sealed off the area. Damn him! I just hoped that Samus died and then I could slip away with her body as the building exploded, with me. Anyway, as soon as we stepped out into the environment that Higgs had found to look like the training grounds back at Federation HQ, a big purple lizard thing with white fur on its back showed up and started attacking us. Our weapons were no match for it. Please, please let all of them die... please... Luckily for me, I saw a flash in a window of the Exam Center, Samus had survived the battle and within seconds had rushed out of the building. The lizard thing jumped onto her and started raping her itself, and shrieked out, making a bunch of armadillos and flies come out to attack us. but within seconds Higgs had it off of her and running for its money. Asking her if he was alright, she punched him, nice friend of his, and then the rest of us found Lyle's body. "Lyle's down." I said to Aran when she approached. "He looks like a pile of rags. What's got to happen to a guy to make him look like that?" Even I didn't know. I hadn't been that gruesome with him. Was it the purple monster? Misawa/Favreau/Higgs Terminated I quickly followed Misawa to the Pyrosphere after Samus had stopped to examine a bit of blood on the ground. He approached a tunnel that was all burned and shattered. I whipped out my freeze gun and aimed steadily. Misawa turned, but that was no matter. I shot him once, instantly knocking him down, and pushed him into the lava. I heard footsteps coming, and quickly ran off to hide. Aran was coming. While Aran tracked that purple monster thing, I continued on, finding the elevator to the Main Sector. I then turned to the blue lighted elevator, sitting back and relaxing while I felt the chills enter my suit. Now for the exploration. Favreau was going to soon discover Mel, as I called her. I had been told about her, the only person on the Bottle Ship I was under no circumstances to kill. The Top Men that had hired me hadn't told me where she was, but I had a pretty reasonable hunch she was in Sector 2. Twice I almost jumped off a long ledge and cracked my head open on the ice below, but I survived on and on, killing fish things with moose plated faces, tusked wolves and frog things just to name a few. Favreau was just up ahead. Equipping the freeze gun, I jumped behind him. He turned, and with a single shot, he was down. The stupid soldier had been so gullible as to open his visor for me. Looking to the window of the warehouse in this region, I saw a blonde woman in a lab coat watching me. Nodding to her, I ran inside the hallway where she had been, and the two of us spoke. "Excellent work, Pierce." she said. "You've terminated how many?" "Three as of Favreau. I still have Higgs, Malkovich and Aran to kill. They will all certainly be difficult." "Pierce, I have a plan for Aran. In the observation, I discovered that she is growing closer to this facility. You will hide in a far corner of the warehouse," she pointed in the exact direction, "and here is how it will boil down. I am a frightened woman who will flee from Samus after she finds Favreau's body, and as soon as you see me, get into the RB176 Ferrocrusher that is there and use it to kill or at least stall Samus while I run to the Bioweapon Research Center. Meet me there." I nodded and started off. "Oh, and Pierce." I turned. "You've seen my face, now why can I not see yours?" Slipping off my helmet, I showed her my stringy brown shoulder-length hair and van dyke beard. "You will help me accomplish this mission, and together," I didn't notice her slipping her hand into mine. "we will attack the Federation and destroy it. Right?" I scrunched my eyes together. "Yes." Mel played with a bit of her hair in her mouth. "You know, Pierce. It's kind of hot here." "But it's the Cryosphere." "I know... but I'm feeling a little... hot..." She held my face gently but firmly, and pushed hers onto mine. Next thing I knew, I was kissing an android. Naturally, my instincts as a stud kicked in, but I didn't have time for sex. I heard sounds of battle, a Groganch Mel was controlling to stall Aran. With a loud cry, the two of us knew that she had won. "Maurice..." I barely heard. Aran had discovered the body. Mel quickly ushered me to run off. The two of us raced deep into the warehouse, Mel staying behind while I ran on. Within seconds, I heard metal footsteps echoing on the ground. "Don't come near me!" Mel said. "I know why you're here!" "No, you don't understand! I'm here to rescue you!" "You're lying! I know the Galactic Federation wants to silence everyone who knows about our work here! How can I trust you when your troops are willing to kill each other?" Ooh, nice move Mel. Brilliant. "Stay away from me!" She then stepped into my view, struggling to enter her password into the controls for a door. "Listen to me! We're here to rescue you!" Aran said. Mel had turned around to face Aran, still shaking with artificial fear. Behind her back she signaled, three, two, one... Pushing aside crates, I shone a light onto her, and naturally, Aran got into protection mode. "Get out of here!" she had said. Mel ran off. It was a tough battle, but Aran took me down easily. In a last move, I pushed the crusher around, ramming it into the walls and attempting to crush Aran and also bust the machine to create enough smoke for the cover of my escape. I quickly sped toward the exit Mel had used before Aran could see me, and then ran to the Main Sector. By the time I had reached Malkovich, Aran had made it to the Pyrosphere, and from what I heard, Higgs was down. While Malk. frantically screamed into the screen, I shot the comm piece off of his ear and then fired a shot at his head. He barrel rolled out of the way, but the shot had grazed the side of his head, still knocking him out. "Commander Malkovich, tsk, tsk... I would've expected something better than this." I then restrained and dragged him along. Aran/Malkovich Terminated I dragged Malkovich to the Cryosphere, and left it by the door leading to Sector Zero. Either the local creatures would or wouldn't get to him, but if they did, that would be even better. I'd seen from Samus that she was nearing the Pyrosphere elevator, so I quickly returned to the Main Sector and then started off for the Biosphere elevator. I didn't have to turn to see that Samus was pursuing me quietly. I kept luring her on and on until we came to a bridge. Quickly running across, I destroyed the computer terminal from the other side and then lowered the bridge from where I stood, fleeing as Samus ran into the room. But, I had underestimated her, because she somehow made it across. In the short time I had before Aran came, I sped into a hiding spot in the Bioweapon Research Center, nodding to Mel when she saw me. She walked toward a door and went through it seconds before Aran came in. Mel, from the other room, lit up all the computer terminals in the chamber, and walked in. When Aran turned to her, Mel gasped, and ran back through the door, locking it from the outside. Aran ran to the door and managed to convince Mel to open it. She identified herself as Madeline Bergman and explained the special-forces unit to Aran, before bringing her to a computer terminal and showing her the information on Project Metroid Warriors. I smiled evily to myself when Aran spoke of her determination to destroy Sector Zero. Mel then lied further that Malkovich was the leader of the operation. When Aran had gone, I stepped out. Mel turned to me with a smile. "The plan is working. She is walking right into our trap." I said. "Yes," replied Mel. "she has no clue what she's going to deal with. Unfreezable Metroids will be the doom of Samus Aran!" She planted a long, intimate kiss on my lips. "Now go. Make sure she does not survive." I saluted her and left... Category:Fanfic